


Under the Radar

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The Pack, Gen, POV Minor Character, Post-Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was fat.</p></blockquote>





	Under the Radar

Bobby's still far from svelte, but now he has a beautiful wife, a successful business and two great kids. When the HS reunion invite shows up, he decides to go, not so much to meet up with old friends but more for some petty payback for his former tormentors.

They're not there. Tor became a recluse. Doesn't talk to anyone. Heidi is in a mental institution screaming about cannibalism. Rhonda just disappeared. And Lance – well Lance killed himself one week after surviving high school.

He wonders if maybe being fat and unpopular saved him from a much more horrible fate.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was fat.


End file.
